1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for use in supporting a conduit, cable, piping or the like, especially above a dropped ceiling. More particularly, a device, both simple to manufacture and easy to use, constructed of a rigid strip of material having means for attaching to support structure at one end and deformable tabs at the opposite end to hold a conduit or the like is disclosed.
2. Description of the Background
Many buildings, both old and new, employ dropped ceiling construction. Dropped ceiling construction is particularly heavily used in commercial and industrial buildings. Dropped ceiling construction requires reliable installation of electrical and other utility services above the ceiling. These installations should be vibration resistant. The National Electrical Code requires that all AC cable be secured by approved staples, straps, hangers or similar fittings so designed and installed as not to injure the cable at intervals not exceeding four and a half feet and within twelve inches from every outlet box or fitting (N.E.C. .sctn.333-7).
Commonly, electrical and other utility services are strung above the dropped ceiling through the supporting girders just below the next higher floor. When so installed, conduit or the like may simply be passed through, resting upon these girders, and may or may not be tied thereto. In such an installation, several feet (as much as four to six feet) of conduit must be dropped to each light fixture or junction box. These installations may result in the use of ten percent or more conduit than is required for proper installation when the conduit is installed just above the dropped ceiling.
When installed just above the dropped ceiling, the most commonly used bracket or fasteners is illustrated by those manufactured by Thomas Industries, Inc. and Erico Products, Inc. These brackets or fasteners comprise an elongated strap portion having a spring steel clip at one end for clipping over a T-bar and a spring steel snap end conduit/pipe clip at the other end. These brackets, although easy to use, are manufactured of relatively high cost spring steel and require fastening during manufacturing, such as by rivets, of the spring steel clips and snap end brackets to the strap portion. The disadvantages associated with manufacture of such brackets are clear. The art has long sought a simple, easily manufactured, easily used, yet reliable conduit support bracket.